Shaman King Goes Commercial!
by harvest cleric
Summary: (RE-DONE) Shaman King characters and commercial spoofs! Chapter 5: Hey B. Watcha doing?
1. Default Chapter

****

Hey guys! Remember this story? Since I can't have it in script, I have to repost this all over again in paragraph mode. This was chapter 2 but now it's chapter one. Okay here it is!

Chapter 1: Mountains, sneezing, Skittles, and 2 teenagers codename: Horo and Pilica

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King OR Skittles

Classical music starts to play.

The scene is, two teenagers are in the mountains. One is a boy that has spiky blue hair and the other one is a girl that has longer blue hair. The older one seems sick and starts coughing. The younger one starts to panic and starts running around in circles.

The older one, which we'll call "Horo Horo", is now choking on the floor pointing to his throat while the younger one, "Pilica" is her name for NOW, is trying to call for help but keeps mistakenly mistakes a gerbil for a phone.

"Horo Horo" is opening the window and is attemping to jump out. He succeeds in doing so and starts running.

"Pilica" jumps out after him and chases him with a sledgehammer and looks to be yelling at "Horo Horo".

"Horo Horo's" face is now turning blue and he falls into a river with piranhas. He gates bitten by them and he is now bleeding.

"Pilica" runs to him with stitches and glue. She kneels to him and shakes him vigorously.

"Horo Horo" sneezes and Skittles fly out of his nose, and into the sky. Now green Skittles are falling from the sky.

The two look up and shiver as they see their "friends", in which we'll name "Yoh", "Ren", and "Hao" for no apparent reason, running and catching the Skittles. The three "friends" eat the Skittles and dance around. Then a rainbow appears.

Whispering person comes up and says "Skittles. Taste the rainbow."

****

I'll redo all my other chapters and more so look forward to that!

Read and review! Thank you for reading!

Ja mata!

**Keiko**


	2. Asakura twins, a gecko, last words, and ...

People liked this chapter so I decided to bring it back! I also put some extra things in there so it's more funny!

Chapter 2: Asakura twins, a gecko, last words, and car insurance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king OR Geico. You happy now?

The scene is Hao has Yoh cornered and is ready to take his soul.

Hao looks at his brother and smirks. "Heh heh heh. Now, otouto, it's been rather fun chasing you. But I'm going to take your soul now."

Yoh is too scared to say anything, so he stares at his mirror image.

Some random gecko comes and makes random gecko noises. (O.o what do they make?)

Hao, grabs Yoh's hair and stares into his eyes. (A/N: I hated that part of the anime! , )"Any last words, little brother? Before I make you mine once and for all?"

Yoh grins. "Yeah. In fact, I do"

Hao arches a brow and crosses his arms. "Really? Wow no one really says any thing now a days, but ok make it quick. I have a hair appointment soon and I DON'T like to be late."

Yoh closes his eyes. "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Gecko." He opens them to laugh and smile.

The older one stares. "Yoh.. You don't even HAVE a car. Let alone insurance."

Yoh shrugs. "That's what the man with the cue cards told me to say"

Blinking, Hao shakes his head. "What man?"

The guy with the cue cards waves. "Hi!"

Hao stands speechless.

Gecko with British accent comes in. "No no no no. You want Geico not gecko."

"Ahh Sou ka. Gomen nasai gecko-chan." Yoh puts his hand behind his head.

Hao stands angrily. "Where did he come from? And how come he has a British accent that distinctively reminds me of some familiar annoying person?" he shouts.

Yoh ignores his brother and turn to the Gecko "Wanna grab an orange shake?"

The Gecko follows Yoh "How delightful! Say that orange thing you always say."

Yoh laughs and walks "funga fufu… funga fufu…"

Hao yells "NANI?? WHERE THE HECK DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR GOING??"

Some weird announcer comes in and stands in front of a bickering Hao. "Geico. Save a 15 or more on your car insurance"

More to come!

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


	3. A graveyard battle fresh and full of LIF...

****

My favorite chapter! Yaay! This is the fastest weekend that I have updated like 4 chapters in two days! Yaay! Go me! Go me! Anyways, here's the edited chapter 3!

Chapter 3: A graveyard battle fresh and full of LIFE!!

Scene is Faust is doing a little "experiment" on Manta.

A creepy singer sings "Do do do do, do doo, do wah!"

Faust looks for some instruments to "experiment" and tells Eliza to get a knife. Manta squirms to get free.

The singer continues. "It doesn't matter what comes, fresh goes better in life,  
With Mentos fresh and full of Life!"

Yoh struggles to fight off the skeletons that have held him. He is shouts to Faust as he teases Yoh's emotions by poking Manta.

Again, the creepy guy continues, now poking Yoh. "Nothing gets to you, stayin fresh, stayin cool,  
With Mentos fresh and full of LIFE!"

Yoh manages to get a Mentos from his pocket and eats it. He turns to the camera and gives us an oh-so-cute smile (A/N: Me: faints of his beauty) He then bites the singer. "If you sing LIFE one more time… I'm going to cry" he pouts.

Yoh sprints towards Faust with Amidamaru in Harusame. Faust, too takes out a Mentos and eats it. He also turns to the camera and smiles.

Faust calls all the skeletons to life and charges them with full force as Manta is crying and screaming in pain with his abdomen showing.

The singer dances and twirls. "Fresh goes better! Mentos freshness!"

Yoh powers up and attacks Faust. When both clash, a white light appears and a boom is heard.

Then Ren appears in all his glory, with Yoh and Faust lying in exhaustion, holding a package of Mentos and giving his trademark grin.

Singer does his butt shake in front of Yoh and Faust. Ren growls, the singer taking his spotlight. "Fresh goes better with Mentos, fresh and full of LIFE!" the creepy one sings one last time before the three take an angry cat and run after him.

Manta is still screaming while Anna and Silva appear poking him with their umbrellas.

The same announcer from last chapter comes up and says "Mentos! The fresh maker!"

****

I love this chapter. I thought this one was the funniest. To me anyway. Much more to come! I need ideas so please state one if you have one! Thanks!

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


	4. Jun, Hao, a duet, and bologna that has a...

The edited old chapter one but now chapter 4! Confused? Good! Mwahahaha!! Heh heh heh… so ebil am I! Oh! Please ignore the chapter's bad name. I can't really think of any :3;;

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king OR Oscar Mayer

This chapter is for Strawberry Promises. She always loved this one :D

Chapter 1: Jun, Hao, a duet, and bologna that has a name.

Hao and Jun walk onto a stage. Both are wearing nice clothes, both holding a microphone. You would think they were going to do something serious.

Hao takes a deep breath and opens his mouth. "My bologna has a first name"

Think again.

Jun smiles and sings "Its o-s-c-a-r"

Hao, with joy, sings "My bologna has a second name"

Jun starts to dance "Its m-a-y-e-r"

Hao twirls and skips (A/N: O.O oh the horror of Hao twirling and skipping!) "I like to eat it everyday and if you ask me why, I'll say…

Jun's dancing slows down and she grows tired "o-s-c-a-r m-a-y-e-r" she inhales and exhales "Has a way with b-o-l-o-g-n-a"

Both smile and sing "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

They hold hands and Hao skips. However, the tired Jun is exhausted and is being dragged by the brunette. "I wish I were an Oscar Mayer wiener because that is what I truly want to be."

Jun, trying to catch her breath "And if I was an Oscar Mayer wiener…"

This was his favorite line "Then everyone would be in love with……..MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jun collapses due to lack of air.

Hao smiles and bows. "Thank you! I know! I'm so hot! Woooo!! Go me!"

**Heh heh heh. I gots more coming. . .Just need to think. :x Hope you guys liked this one!! **

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


	5. Hey B, watcha doing?

****

This fic is sooo dusty! I must update!

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King OR Budweiser.

Chapter 5: Hey B. Watcha Doing?

Ah Patch Village. The HQ for the Shaman Tournament. Lets see who is doing something interesting today!

A camera zooms to a Patch apartment.

It's Yoh! And he's watching TV. The phone rings and he picks up. Who's on the other end?

"Yo" Yoh said with a grin.

"Hey B" Ren said from the other side. Horo came and sat next to Yoh on the couch.

"Who is it?" he asked giving Yoh a red and white can.

"It's my boo." Yoh looked at Horo as he opened the can and drank it's contents.

"Whatcha doin?" Ren asks.

"Nothin. Watchin the game. Having a Bud." Yoh said lazily. "How about you?

Ren shrugged and open a bottle. "Nothin. Watching the game, having a Bud"

Manta enters the room Ren is in and screams. "WAZZUP?" Ren laughs.

Yoh laughs at this and replies. "Yo, who's that?" Ren looked at Manta. "Pick up the other phone!"

Manta does this and says the same thing. "WAZZUP!"

Yoh laughs again. "WAZZUP!" Horo joins in the fun. "WAZZUP!"

Ren couldn't help but succumb to the stupidity. "WAZZUP!"

Horo yells for Ren to hear him. "Hey where's Doki?"

Ren looks behind him and screams the name. Lyserg, upon hearing Ren's call, picked up the phone from his room. "WAZZUP!"

"WAZZUP!"

"WAZZUP!"

"WAZZUP!"

As time went on, they all hang up with the exception of Yoh and Ren. Yoh stares at his TV. "So watcha doing, B?"

Ren shrugs. "Ah nothing. Watching the game. Having a Bud"

Budweiser.

****

XDDD;; The most stupid chapter yet. I was soooo desperate, that I had to stoop so low to do this commercial.

Anyways, I'm up for any challenge or idea any of you guys have! So if you have any comments/questions/flames/cookies, share!

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


End file.
